just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance TV Show: The Musical: In Da Club - performed by JDM Nightclub
Lyrics Go, go, go, go go, go, go, shawty It's your birthday We gon' party like it's yo birthday We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday And you know we don't give a dang It's not your birthday! You can find me in the club, bottle full of juice Look mami I got the X if you into taking drugs I'm into having flex, I'm into making love So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed You can find me in the club, bottle full of juice Look mami I got the X if you into taking drugs I'm into having flex, I'm into making love So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed When I pull out up front, you see the Benz on dubs When I roll twenty deep, it's twenty knives in the club Girls heard I've kissed my bae, now they want to show me love When you sell like Eminem, and the jerks they want my heart But homie ain't nothing change hold down, G's up I see Xzibit in the Cutt that monster roll that weed up If you watch how I move you'll mistake me for a player or pimp Been hit wit a few shells but I don't walk wit a limp In the hood then the ladies saying "Wayne you hot" They like me, I want them to love me like they love LL But holla in L.A. them jerks'll tell ya I'm loco And the plan is to put the rap game in a choke hold I'm feelin' focused man, my money on my mind I got a mill out the deal and I'm still on the grind Now shawty said she feeling my style, she feeling my flow Her girlfriend want to get bi and they ready to go You can find me in the club, bottle full of juice Look mami I got the X if you into taking drugs I'm into having flex, I'm into making love So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed You can find me in the club, bottle full of juice Look mami I got the X if you into taking drugs I'm into having flex, I'm into making love So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed My flow, my show brought me the dough That bought me all my fancy things My crib, my cars, my pools, my jewels Look, jerk, I came up and I ain't changed And you should love it, way more then you hate it Jerk you mad? I thought that you'd be happy I made it I'm that cat by the bar toasting to the good life You that monsterous jerk trying to pull me back right? When my junk get to pumping in the club it's on I wink my eye at ya freak, if she smiles she gone If the roof on fire, let the knickerbocker burn If you talking bout money homie, I ain't concerned I'm a tell you what Banks told me cause go 'head switch the style up If the jerk hate then let 'em hate Watch the money pile up Or we go upside there wit a bottle of juice You know where we freaking be You can find me in the club, bottle full of juice Look mami I got the X if you into taking drugs I'm into having flex, I'm into making love So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed You can find me in the club, bottle full of juice Look mami I got the X if you into taking drugs I'm into having flex, I'm into making love So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed Don't try to act like you ain't know where we been either, jerk In the club all the time, jerk, so it's a problem pop off, jerk, G-Unit! Category:Songs in Just Dance TV Show Category:Musicals